The present invention relates to an independent suspension for a motor-vehicle.
In independent suspensions for motor-vehicles it is known the use of rod connection members which are articulated at their ends to the wheel-carrier and to the vehicle structure and are capable of eliminating only one degree of freedom, that is to say, the degree of freedom of translation along the axis of the rod. A typical example of application of rod-like connection members is provided by multi-link suspensions. This type of suspension ensures high elasto-kinematic performances, but has the drawback of considerably higher manufacturing costs than simpler suspension architectures.